


Crystal

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Businessman Hux, Cancer, Depression, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Grieving, Hux is a good boyfriend, Loss, Modern AU, deceased mom, reader is the one grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: Hux knows this simple piece of crystal won’t heal your pain, but he hopes it will help alleviate some of your sorrow during this hard week.





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the piece with Hux comforting reader about her deceased mom. Will I write more of them? Yes. I wrote most of this towards the end of last year, but couldn’t finish it until last week. And, hey, I finally posted another work. I’m kinda getting back in the swing of writing…

Hux sat at his desk going over reports while he patiently waited for his secretary to inform him what he was waiting for had arrived so he could go home. He normally didn’t have personal things delivered to the office, but this was something he wanted to surprise you with. He knew you were home, in pain and heartache, and he dearly hoped this would help. Just as he finished up a report, the knock he was waiting for came on his door before it creaked open.

Alice didn’t enter, she just made her face visible, “Mr. Hux, your delivery is downstairs waiting with the valet for when you are ready to leave.”

He set his computer to shut down and grabbed his stuff, “Perfect timing. Thank you Alice, have a nice weekend.”

She opened the door all the way and smiled as he walked by, “You too sir.”

On his drive home, he couldn’t figure out how he should act when he walked in, especially because he wasn’t sure how you were going to be feeling. He walked in, the brown paper covered box in his hand, and found you curled up on the couch taking a nap with Millicent. At least that explained why you didn’t respond to his text that he was leaving work, and the fact your phone was in the kitchen. He didn’t dare to wake you so he just sat on the other end of the couch and waited after he put his stuff away.

Millie lifted her head and murrped when he sat down, and despite his best efforts to convince her to stay, she walked over you slowly to get to him, since she was just a cat. As Hux expected, the pressure points called paws woke you up, and while you woke he silently scolded his cat.

You stretched your legs before opening your eyes, and when you hit something not couch and not cat you opened your eyes, “Armie, how long have you been home? And why didn’t you text?”

He smiled at your sleepy form, “My dear, I did text, your phone is in the kitchen. And it has only been about five minutes.”

You yawned and sat up, “Oh.”

He moved to wrap his arm around you, “How are you feeling?”

You shrugged, “Like a steam roller went over me and my brain was placed in thick goo.”

He kissed your forehead, “I’m so sorry. But I’m here now to help. And I got you something that I hope you will like.”

He grabbed the box and placed it on your lap. Armitage watched as you slowly opened the paper and the box, then removed the styrofoam casing. Once you removed the top half, you froze. Tears rolled down your face as you looked at the crystal figure, an emperor penguin that had a blue gradient that began at the base and faded to clear at the top. You removed it completely from the protective casing and noticed the penguin had a chick at its feet. You hugged it to your chest and curled into Armitage’s side. He held you while you cried, knowing you loved it.

He thought back on all the conversations you have had about your mom. You had shared memories you had of her while growing up, how she volunteered in your school and at Girl Scouts. He held in his heart a story of how one time you cried before she left for a meeting, not wanting her to go since she had been to a couple already that week and you wanted to spend time with her and how four short years later she was gone forever; because of this story he made sure to limit how many meetings he took outside of normal working hours, and took you on his business trips when possible. Your eloquence about your experience and loss and heartache are beautifully heartbreaking to him. On a date while the relationship was still young, he took you on a picnic followed by star gazing. While star gazing you began to talk about your lives, and how you both had lost your moms; your’s to breast cancer as a high school junior and his to a heart attack as a toddler, which brought him to his biological father and step-mom. He will forever remember what you said that night, “My mom fought a war that all hope to never experience but know someone who has. It is a war fought for some in one battle, and others in many with peaceful years between. Some lose the war on their first battle and others taste victory once, maybe many times, before the enemy returns with a vengeance and wins. And the lucky win each time.”

That night he knew he loved you, very few could voice their pain and loss in such beautiful language. And that is how he knew you would love this beautiful piece of crystal, a work to commemorate your mom as beautiful as your words. She loved penguins and the color blue, so he sought out the best crystal artist in the city to get it made to give to you on her birthday. You had told him that was the only day you were allowed to celebrate her, not the day she died, her memorial, or the day she was buried, and because of that, the week leading up to the day was always the hardest for you.

He rubbed your shoulder, “It always hurts to see you in this pain, my dear, and I thought a few weeks ago that this would help you smile and feel a little bit better.”

There was a muffled “Thank you” into his side before another sob shook the body it came from.

When at last you had calmed, you moved to sit up and look at your boyfriend. His hand moved to wipe away the few remaining tears as he gave you a warm smile you did your best to return.

With a shaky voice, you finally properly acknowledged the gift still held to your chest, “Armie, this is beautiful. I love it so much. It makes this day so much brighter.”

“I do what I can, my dear. I love you.”

It remained a quiet night with cuddling, kisses, and dinner ordered in. There wasn’t much talking at all, the empty air filled with the sound of cooking shows and primetime sitcoms that played without being noticed. Hux never pressed to return your thoughts back to the present from wherever they wandered to, he assumed he would feel the same if he had known life with his mom before she passed away. Millicent did pull a few laughs from you when she went on her nightly terror through the apartment, especially when she jumped on then promptly slid off the back of the couch while at top speed. He knew you would feel your normal self again soon, and that your type of grieving would never stop, especially when big milestones come around, like his next surprise for you that he has planned for next month, he just needs your ring size.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
